


Why Dragons Shouldn't be Thieves

by WaywardLeviathan



Series: Abyss [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But that's kinda the point, F/M, Nira needs to chill, a++ thievery, and you got your armour snagged, like dude, so dialogue heavy, this is why someone in HEAVY ARMOUR was able to catch you, your escape was RIGHT THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLeviathan/pseuds/WaywardLeviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Nira always hated big heist jobs, or moreover, she loved them but couldn't keep her grubby little hands to herself. You'd think she'd have learned by now, but nope. Now here she was, weighed down by pockets stuffed with more gold and valuables than she could carry and a buckle caught on the window latch.</p><p>"Ah bleedin' shit, this is embarrassing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dragons Shouldn't be Thieves

        This is why Nira always hated big heist jobs, or moreover, she loved them but couldn't keep her grubby little hands to herself. And of course she also had to eat all the food in sight. You'd think she'd have learned by now, but nope. Now here she was, weighed down by pockets stuffed with more gold and valuables than she could carry and a buckle caught on the window latch. 

        "Ah bleedin' shit, this is embarrassing..." 

        "The fact that you're stuck on a window sill because you got a little too greedy, or the fact that you were caught?" asked the heavily armoured Nord that currently had quite a nice view of her ass. At least, so she thought. The Nord himself was currently trying his damnedest to look anywhere else. 

        "A smidgen of both," Niravas admitted with a grin she hoped was kindly. With her luck and habits, it was probably the serpentine smirk she used to intimidate people with. 

        "All right thief, let's go," and with that she was roughly grabbed by the collar of her armour. Damn, was that a buckle ripping? 

        Hopefully he'll respond to her charm, "Oh, so demanding. Where we goin'? Guess it's too much to hope for your bedroom." 

        " _Quiet_ , thief." 

        Well, it was worth a shot. Time for plan B. Flinging herself out of his grip and against the door, Nira hoped her charm wouldn't fail a second time. Before she could find the right words, however, the Nord was looking at her with a look of exasperation and the silence had become awkward. Oh there was the grin again. No wonder no one ever trusted her. 

        She took a step forward. "So... Do me a favour?" 

        He took a step back. "What in Oblivion are you doing? No!" 

        Exasperated, Nira finally shouted out, "Oh, come on! There's gotta be somethin' I can do to convince you not to turn me in!" 

        "Not much," he growled back. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer before she was maimed and dumped in the Sea of Ghosts. 

        Maybe a more alluring, sexy tactic? "Oh, come now baby doll. Surely we can come to some sort of... agreement?" 

        "For the love of Talos, just _shut up_!" and he took several steps forward. 

        Practically chest to chest, she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eyes, and what interesting eyes they were. Bright silver; how had she not noticed? "Oh, look at you," she stated in a whispered, awed tone as her pupils blew wide at the sight. 

        "So, how 'bout this? You let me go, and I won't tell," Nira proposed as she snapped back to reality in the cheeriest voice she could muster. 

        Judging by his voice getting lower and rougher, teeth elongating, and the tensing of his form, he was getting out of control. Best wrap this up right quick before that whole 'mauled and ditched' thing happens. 

        Finally, he finally seemed to be able to form a proper sentence without rampaging, "Tell what?" 

"What you are, wolf-boy," she taunted with eyes darting to the designs on his breastplate, and as an afterthought "Also, the armour? Terribly conspicuous, don'tcha think?" 

        "How-" oh shit, reel it in! Reel it in! 

        Though she was quaking in her boots with fear, (but like she'd ever let it show) Nira couldn't help but add mockingly, "Your eyes, baby doll. I've been around enough Daedra to know the work of Hircine when I see it." 

        "I... What in the f... Who are you?" and ah, wasn't that the million septim question? 

        "I'll tell you if you tell me who you are." 

        Gods, she was getting far too bold. 

        "Vilkas." 

        He actually answered? Better than being slaughterfish food, that's for sure. 

        "Niravas," a grin, "or Nira... if you're feeling companionable." 

        "Huh," and the metamorphosis quickly dissipated. He just stood their, staring, with contemplation creased into his brow. 

        "Oh, starstruck are we? I never thought a big strong Nord like you would fall for a Dunmeri thief like myself." 

        Shit, why couldn't she just shut her mouth? Just because he calmed doesn't mean she can do this. He can just as easily revert. 

        "Would you just leave already, thie-" 

        "Ahem. I gave you my name for a reason, _Vilkas_." 

        She really should just shut up and leave, but would she ever listen? Probably not. 

        "Fine. Leave, _Niravas_ before I change my mind," and this time her grin was kind and cheerful; everything a good natured grin should be. She leapt out the window and into the shadows, and Vilkas hoped the "out of sight, out of mind" saying held true. 

**Author's Note:**

> [deviantART](http://soulofmonochrome.deviantart.com/art/Why-Dragons-Shouldn-t-be-Thieves-606714295/) | [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/7878389/Why-Dragons-Shouldnt-be-Thieves/) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/70894958-why-dragons-shouldn%27t-be-thieves/)


End file.
